Most Anything, Not Everything
by uniquecomicfreak2580
Summary: Elder Price said he could do most anything, not everything. Rated M for little smut. McPriceley.


When Elder Price said he could do most anything, he really did mean most anything. From the little things; patting his head while rubbing his stomach and vice versa, to more impressive skills; emotionally changing others and inspiring them to improve their lives. Even with Kevin Price's many talents, he did say _most _anything, not everything.

"_Oh_, Kevin…" McKinley moaned as Price trailed kisses down his neck. Connor smiled and cradled Kevin's head into the pale clavicle, wanting more from his boyfriend. Kevin continued to suck on his skin until it turned into a harsh shade of red. He pulled back and looked at McKinley's facial features. His auburn hair was a hot mess, his ice blue eyes' pupils were dilated with lust, a dark blush spread across his nose and cheeks, and his lips parted from small open mouth breathing. Connor grinned as he caught Kevin staring. He cupped his tan cheeks and pulled Price into another heated kiss. While they locked lips, Kevin smoothly places his hands on the other's undergarment covered back. Connor, on the other hand, took the opportunity to roam his hand to the front of Kevin's pants. McKinley then fondled the bulge between his legs, sending shivers up his own spine.

"I think we should stop." Kevin snapped. He looked horrified and nervous, concerning Connor. McKinley lightly laughed to try and lighten the mood.

"Why? I mean, we've come this far…" Connor suggested as he pulled Kevin closer by his hips "…why not finish?" He smirked playfully and tugged at the waistband of Kevin's undergarment, slowly rolling it down. Price let out a loud and nervous laugh, pushing the nimble hands away.

"It's late a-and we have to get up_ really_ early tomorrow and _what if_ Elder Cunningham went l-looking for me, and and and found me _here_? With _you?_ Like _this_?" Price explained with hands gestures. He stood up and migrated towards the door as he gathered his clothing. "I mean, we want it to be special, _right_? Well, this seems like we're rushing it, doesn't it? And besides we don't even have a cond-" Kevin said before being interrupted by Connor's sensational lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle and innocent kiss.

"Tomorrow." Connor stated.

"…What?"

"We'll do _it _tomorrow. The district is going to the market for shopping. I'll buy some…you knows…and we'll take it from there." Connor smiled warmly to him. He stood on his tippy toes and softly kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Kevin." Price melted inside at his charming look.

"Goodnight Connor." He kissed him a final time before heading off to his own room, the one giving off Smaug-like snores. Before he drifted off into slumber, Kevin bit his lip and worried greatly about tomorrow night.

* * *

"Alright Elders, remember you only get 10 dollars to spend. You can borrow money from another Elder, but you must have their permission and pay them back as soon as possible. You can save some money and use if for next time." Elder McKinley stated sternly as he handed each Elder a 10 dollar bill. "And all items that you intend to buy must be appropriate and approved by me. Understood?"

"Yes." They all dully answered in unison. Everyone and their mission companion fled to search the small medley of merchandise. Kevin was basically dragged by his tie once Arnold had spotted something with the Star Wars logo on it. He patiently stood by and fixed his hair as Arnold failed to negotiate the price.

"$5. No, $7. No, $4. No, $10!"

"Elda Cunneengham…" The merchant said in her thick accent as she read his name tag. "Dis toy is only for two dallas. Why on eart would you want to spend more?"

"…Alright, you're twisting my arm. $20 and that's my final offer!" Kevin face palmed once he heard the declaration. He didn't even bother to correct Arnold, no point in explaining to a half-wit. Instead, the sweet soothing sound of Connor's voice caught his attention. He stopped combing his hair with his fingers and looked up to where the voice was coming from. He peaked threw the rusty pots and pans hanging in front of him and saw McKinley and Elder Thomas.

"Um, Elder PopTarts, could you wait here while I buy my item? It's personal."

"No problem, Elder McKinley. That's what mission companions do, right?" Chris smiled and nudged his side lightly.

"Right." McKinley nodded. Connor bit his lip to hide a giddy smile from showing as he walked towards a tent at the end. Kevin lost his breathe and started to panic. His boyfriend looked so happy and excited, soon to be disappointed and judgmental. He snuck passed Arnold and went off find himself a certain Blue Pill.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Connor asked as he caught his breathe, looking down at Kevin laying beneath him. Their handsy make-outs always made him a raging mess. McKinley's only clothing consisted of his lower undergarment and a pair of black socks, as did Kevin's. Price started to blush even more, this time out of embarrassment. Connor was ready, he could tell. From the hard-on in his pants that Price could feel on his thigh to the want in his eyes, McKinley was _definitely_ ready. Unfortunately, Kevin was the exact opposite of ready.

"Connor, I-"

"You don't have to rim if you don't want to." McKinley awkwardly interrupted. "I know just the idea can seem grotesque or disturbing, but if you think that's too…ya know….then….yeah…" Connor mumbled. He bit his lip and looked back down at Kevin.

"I…" Kevin started, but couldn't finish. Connor took this as a signal to start. He smiled warmly at Kevin, then softly pecked his lips. His innocence soon turned into pure passion. McKinley took a final grind against Kevin's groin, enjoying the pressure it put on his own hardness. Connor then trailed open-mouth kisses down the front of his bare chest. Price closed his eyes and threw his head back into the pillow at the sensation. Though Kevin very much enjoyed the action, he didn't exactly _show _it. Connor slide down Kevin's taut body and kissed underneath his naval, teasing it with his tongue. Price moaned lightly and blushed even more, embarrassed beyond belief. McKinley then palmed the soft cock in front of him through its thin covering. He was a little confused as to why it wasn't as hard as his, but pushed the thought aside and continued to rub. He looked up into Kevin's chocolate eyes.

"You like that?" Connor asked innocently. Kevin nodded his head and held in a small sob. When McKinley looked back at his package, he started to cry. Price knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be him. Kevin's pride and ego were too big for him to confess his erectile dysfunction. Instead, he just patiently waited for the humiliation. McKinley slid Kevin's pants down to his knees then held the limp cock in his hand. He licked his lips as he stared at it. Price shut his eyes tightly and let a tear slide down his heated then spit in his hand for lubrication and started to jerk him off. He squeezed his prick when he reached the end, hoping it would help erect him already. He rubbed his thumb over the head and started to pump faster. Once McKinley took a deep breathe and opened his mouth to take the length in, Price injected with a piercing squeal.

"Connor…" Kevin whimpered. McKinley looked up and saw the discomfort and hurt in Kevin's eyes. He instantly turned off his lusty haze and gave all of his attention to Kevin.

"Kevin?" McKinley asked as he sat up and wiped Kevin's cheek. "Hon? What's wrong?...Am I hurting you?

"No…" Kevin answered in a dry voice. His shook his head and closed his eyes even tighter, tears stinging Price's cheeks as they formed and fell.

"Kevin." Connor soothed him, gently stroking his cheek for comfort. "Is….is it me?"

"No..."

"W-what is it?"

"There's no point in trying…I can't…"

"You can't what?"

"I-I I can't get it up…"Kevin blurted out, then bit his lip. Connor smiled sweetly at Price, trying his best not to show his disappointment.

"You mean you have impotence?" He softly asked. Price nodded then looked away, blushing and tearing profoundly. Connor sighed then smiled warmly at him. He covered Price back up then laid next to him, one hand under the pillow and the other across Kevin's torso. He reached over and took Price's hand into his own, locking their fingers together.

"Wh-what….what are you doin?" Kevin questioned, voice cracking. He sniffled as Connor snuggled close to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Aren't you gonna laugh?"

"Yeah." McKinley smiled and laughed lightly. "But, that's only because you thought I was gonna laugh _at_ you. Why didn't you just tell me? I'd understand. I wouldn't judge you like that, Kev."

"I know. I just…It's embarrassing and…I thought you would get made at me and leave."

"No…no no no…" McKinley reassured as he cuddled with Price. He smiled and rested his head on Kevin's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "I love you, no matter what…"

"I love you too." Price smiled. He let go of Connor to wipe away his last tear, then held hands with him again. They soon drifted off, peacefully holding each other. Though Connor was extremely looking forward to a harsh and hot visit to pound town, he decided that he'd rather be intimate with Kevin through love over lust.


End file.
